


In My Blood

by fabuloushazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabuloushazza/pseuds/fabuloushazza
Summary: Harry and Louis always believed in soulmates, until they found out they were almost incompatible. Then they met each other.





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishiplouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplouis/gifts).



It’s safe to say that Louis Tomlinson firmly believed in soulmates.

He believed that there was such a thing as love at first sight, and couldn’t wait until the day that he met his soulmate. 

For as long as Louis could remember, he was always counting down the days until his eighteenth birthday - the day he would be one step closer to meeting the person he figured would be the love of his life. 

After what felt like an absolute eternity, the big day finally arrived - not for him, but for his best friend, Zayn Malik. 

The two of them were alike in many ways and spent a lot of time together. Their bond was unbreakable and they were inseparable. Despite the connection and history they had that held the friendship together for such a long time, there was one thing (actually, two) that they disagreed on more than anything else in the world - soulmates and getting tested. 

Zayn always rolled his eyes whenever Louis rambled on and on about how excited he was to get tested and how excited he was to get his soulmate. He heard Louis give countless descriptions of his possible soulmate that he was desperately waiting to meet.

Zayn, on the other hand, just didn’t want to get tested whatsoever. He felt like it was just pointless. He went on the occasional rant about how there is no such thing as fate and how he just feels like he’ll eventually find the right person, but not how everyone else around him imagined or hoped he would.

Somehow, Louis convinced him to get tested on his eighteenth birthday and was bursting with excitement throughout the entire day, as if it was Louis who was really getting tested rather than him. 

The test was simple enough for pretty much anybody to comprehend. The person who gets tested is required to give a blood sample, which later on has a chemical mixed into it. That single chemical turns the blood sample into a very specific color, and very few people will have the same color. Those who do have the same color are compatible to be soulmates. 

Zayn just didn’t see the point in the test. He thought that it was just ridiculous, unnecessary and a waste of time, but because of how excited Louis was, he caved in and decided to give it a chance, at least initially. Then, he was back to not wanting anything to do with it.

Before the test was even about to start, Zayn just couldn’t take it anymore and bolted out the door. He paused and turned around for a split second, waiting for Louis to follow.

Rolling his eyes and sighing a bit, Louis slowly walked out of the building, hoping that time would go by fast and that the next thing he knew, he would finally be eighteen years old and it would be his turn. 

The next eleven months passed by very quickly and Louis was less than twenty four hours away from turning eighteen.

He was ecstatic. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine, and nothing could bring him down. He was so excited about the day ahead that he barely got any sleep the night before the big day, and spent a large portion of his birthday catching up on the rest.

When Louis finally woke up on the morning of his eighteenth birthday, his eyes widened as he realized what day it was. It hit him. Today was the day he had waited for his entire life.

He sat in the waiting room with anticipation, just hoping that the next name that would be called would be his.

When he finally heard a voice say “Louis Tomlinson,” he immediately jumped right out of his seat and rapidly walked into the room he needed to be in to be tested.

He was so jittery that afternoon, but only because he was so excited and anxious about everything. This was finally happening.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and the moment the test was over, he felt pure joy.

The next couple of hours consisted of him waiting in anticipation for his test results.

He was excited, but also a little scared. This would determine his soulmate, his future, the love of his life.

He heard his name being called once again and his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

He saw the blood sample in front of his eyes and stared very closely at the color - an emerald green.

He was over the moon that he had finally got what he waited his whole life for, but then his excitement quickly wore off when he was told that no one else had the same color as him.

Louis was heartbroken, thinking that he wouldn’t meet his soulmate.

He refused to let that happen. He was in denial and just refused to believe that there was no one else out there that was compatible with him.

He started going to coffee shops, concerts, sports games, and pretty much any social event where he could meet someone. He talked to anyone he assumed was around his age or older and always brought up the test to anyone who would listen. Some people ignored him, while others shared their test results, apologized that they were not compatible, and wished him luck on his journey to finding his soulmate. 

He went from being in denial to being determined to finding the person that he was fated to be with. 

Louis wasn’t normally one to give up, but he was just tired. He was tired of getting the same responses every single day, trying so hard and not getting the results that he was looking for.

After just over two years of trying, he just wasn’t so sure about what to do anymore.

-

Harry Styles wanted to get tested.

He believed in soulmates. Sure, maybe people he knew didn’t, but that didn’t spoil his mood or drag him down one bit. His older sister, Gemma, met her soulmate not too long after her 18th birthday, and told countless stories about what it was like being in a relationship with her soulmate whenever she’d come home to visit her family for holidays or birthday celebrations. 

Harry was fascinated about the concept of soulmates and encouraged Gemma to keep going on and on about hers because he thought that it was just so interesting. He just couldn’t wait until the day he finally got tested, so he could be one step closer to meeting his soulmate.

The morning of his eighteenth birthday had finally arrived and Harry figured he may as well just go to the office early and try to beat the crowd that he knew would be there all day. 

When he entered the office, he sighed at how crowded it already was, but shrugged his shoulders and took a seat. 

As the time went by and he saw more and more people come out with smiles on their faces, telling their results to their families and friends over the phone, and he became even more and more curious about what his test results would be.

He couldn’t contain his excitement when his name was called, knowing that later that morning, he would be able to do what he saw every person entering and exiting the office do - tell his friends and family about his test results. 

The color of his sample was extremely rare, Harry was told.

He heard the man in front of him say that there were very few people that had the same emerald green sample that he got as a result of his test.

“Thank you,” he said politely before walking out of the building and heading back home.

“So, how did it go?” Gemma asked with wide eyes.

“I got emerald green. Apparently it’s very rare and not too many others have the same result as I do,” Harry sternly told her, not really being in the mood to talk to anyone. 

“You’ll find someone,” Gemma reassured him, “I promise you will - one day.”

Harry just mumbled ‘thank you’ to his sister before heading out again to go take a walk. He wanted to clear his head and just get away from everything that had happened.

He was looking at his phone, about to start a playlist when he felt someone bump into him.

“I’m so sorry,” he heard a voice from behind him say.

Harry turned around to see a boy a bit shorter than him, who seemed about his age.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, “don’t worry about it.”

The two of them smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

Harry continued walking and found a board at the front of the park he was at.

The main thing on there that stood out was a flyer for some type of party. As he looked closer, he found out it was an event for people in the area to find their soulmate, or at the very least, make some friends who were just like them.

Harry figured that maybe some social interaction could help him. He thought that there was a slight possibility that he would find his soulmate, and hoped that he’d meet people who were just like him. 

He took a picture of the flyer with his phone and set a reminder to leave the house at eight ‘o’ clock.

By the time the clock struck eight, Harry was dressed in what he felt was the best clothes he had in his closet, and he immediately rushed back out the door and into his car, ready for the event.

As nervous as he was, he was also excited to see what the rest of the evening had in store for him.

-

After he stepped out of his car, Harry looked up at the building in front of him, and back down at the flyer he held in his hand, just to double check that this was the correct address and that he wasn’t lost in the middle of nowhere. 

“This must be the place,” he mumbled to himself as he looked around and saw more people walking towards the entrance of the building.

He took a breath, exhaled, and slowly walked in. He noticed right away that there were crowds of people, seemingly split into different categories. There were signs plastered around the room for each possible color that could have been apart of everyone’s test results.

Harry then looked a little harder to try to find the section he was supposed to be in, but his excitement faded when he couldn’t find it. He had almost given up, until he saw a sign that said “Rare” on it and found someone else sitting there.

He saw a blonde haired boy standing there by himself.

“Hey,” he said shyly, trying to get the boy’s attention. 

It didn’t work, so he spoke louder and tried to introduce himself.

“I’m Harry,” he said, “I got emerald green.”

The boy finally looked up and responded to him.

“Well, I’m Niall, and I got orange,” he said.

Harry nodded and frowned a bit, wondering if he’d find anyone here with the same color sample as him.

Niall could tell that Harry was upset, and wanted to at least try to console him before he walked away.

“I hope you’ll find someone. Don’t give up on it. Enjoy the evening,” he said with a smile.

“Thanks,” Harry replied, trying to smile back before walking away.

He sighed and looked down. Hopefully Niall was right about finding somebody, but Harry figured he should just try to enjoy the night and if he found his potential soulmate, then so be it.

He walked to a table on the other side of the room to grab something to drink. 

Once he filled his cup he decided to walk around and see if anyone else was rare and just hadn’t signed in yet.

Harry blinked once he saw a slightly familiar face enter the room. He knew it was the boy he had accidentally bumped into in the park earlier. 

He swiftly walked towards the entrance to try and say hello, but in the process, accidentally spilled his drink on the boy’s shirt.

“I am so sorry!” he exclaimed, panicking slightly.

“No worries, mate,” the boy said, which calmed Harry down a little bit.

“I can go get you a napkin or towel or something-“ he offered before being interrupted by the other boy.

“Hey, you’re the guy I ran into at the park earlier today, right?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

“I’m Harry,” he said, introducing himself a bit more confidently than he did to Niall earlier.

“Louis,” the boy replied, reaching his hand out to shake Harry’s, “Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Louis,” Harry told him with a smile.

“Can I get you another drink?” Louis offered.

“Are you sure?” Harry asked.

“Of course, come on,” he answered before leading Harry back to the other side of the room to grab something to eat and drink.

The two of them didn’t say anything to each other as they filled up their cups, until Louis broke the silence.

“So, what brings you here?” he asked before taking a sip of his drink.

“I don’t know,” Harry answered, taking a moment to stop and really think about why he was there.

He wanted to get his mind off of things. The best case scenario would have been that he would have found his potential soulmate, but so far, he couldn’t exactly say he was having the best luck with that department, and he wanted to get away from that. He wanted to get away from the fact that his test results were rare and that it would be harder for him to find a soulmate. 

“Did you come here trying to find friends, or maybe more?” Louis asked. 

Harry sighed before he began to explain everything.

“I guess so,” Harry said, “I’ve had a rough day, and hoped that maybe this would take my mind off of it. It would be great if I found my soulmate here, but it’s not like that’s going to happen, at least not anytime soon.”

“Why is that? What made today a rough day, if you don’t mind me asking?”” Louis asked Harry with a concerned look on his face. 

“I took the test today,” Harry began, “and all my life I was so excited about it, but then once it was over and I got my results, I wasn’t as happy about it as I thought I’d be.”

Louis’ eyes widened.

“What?” Harry asked, wondering if he had said something wrong or had upset Louis.

“I understand how you feel. I felt the exact same way when I took the test a little over two years ago,” Louis told Harry, trying to reassure him that he wasn’t alone.

Harry was shocked, but at the same time, curious about what happened when Louis had taken the test. Maybe, just maybe, there was even a slight chance that Louis had the exact same test results as he did. 

“W-what were your test results?” Harry asked, stuttering.

“Green - emerald green,” Louis answered with confidence, “what were yours?”

“I got the exact same thing,” Harry told him.

They both stared at each other in silence, trying to process what they had just admitted to each other, hoping that this was really happening. 

“We must be compatible,” Harry said, breaking the silence.

“Yeah,” Louis replied with a smile, “I guess so.”

-

Louis was glad he met Harry the previous night, and was hoping that Harry felt the same, especially since they now knew they were compatible.

To say that Louis couldn’t wait to see Harry again - well, that would be a complete understatement. He felt like there was some sort of connection between them - whether it was him just wanting to be close friends with the guy because they had a lot in common, or whether it was something more than a very close friendship. Louis had this desire to see Harry and hang out with him more often to see if he felt that connection again and to figure out exactly what that connection was. 

So, when Louis received a text from Harry asking if he wanted to meet up and hang out for a few hours, there was no way he was going to say no. 

It wasn’t just the fact that it was so easy for the two of them to have a conversation with each other, no matter how casual or serious the topic was, and it wasn’t just the fact that the two of them had so much in common and would never run out of things to talk about. Louis just knew there was a spark between him and Harry, and he wondered if Harry felt the same way. 

“Can I tell you something?” Harry asked nervously.

“Of course,” Louis answered, “you know you can tell me anything.”

Harry sighed and began to speak.

“The night I first met you, I could’ve sworn I felt some sort of connection between us. I didn’t know what was going on and I felt so confused and overwhelmed, and that’s why I never said anything for awhile - I wanted to try to figure it out on my own,” Harry explained, “As time went on, I just kept thinking about if or when I would see you again and I knew that this connection was more than just something that symbolized a close friendship.”

Louis was happy knowing that Harry felt the exact same way that he did. 

“I’m so glad you feel the same,” Louis told him.

“Wait, so I’m not the only one who feels this connection between us?” Harry asked.

“Nope,” Louis answered with a smile, “and you know what that means.”

“We must be soulmates,” Harry said with the biggest grin on his face.

“Yeah,” Louis replied, “I guess so.”


End file.
